Solve for $x$ in the equation $ \frac35 \cdot \frac19 \cdot x = 6$.
Solution: Multiplying both sides by $\frac{5}{3}$ gives $\frac{1}{9} \cdot x = 6\cdot \frac53 = 10$, and then multiplying by 9 gives $x = \boxed{90}$.